Tonight, Tonight
by Kippixin
Summary: ZADR. Big lemonsmutyaoisex warning. I don't think it's bad enough to excatly be considered "NC-17", but oh well. One-shot.


**Tonight, Tonight  
  
**K, so Ketsu dared someone to write a ZADR with "meats of evil" and "I know he's evil, but he's so delicious!" somewhere in them.  
  
NOW, BIG HUGE. FREAKIN'. WARNING. This is ZIM/Dib romance and it's **Nc-17. **I believe in putting NC-17 on Fanfiction.net as long as you warn people. SO THIS IS **NC-17. IT'S SMUT, A LEMON, NC-17, SEX, GAY SEX, YAOI, ORAL SEX, ETC. ETC. ETC. **Also this is just sex without much of a plot yeh. And also please excuse me I know little to NOTHING about what male anatomy really LOOKS like. I just know all the scientifical crap.  
  
K.  
  
The song is Smashing Pumpkins - "Tonight, Tonight".  
  
Oh, and this was inspired a lot by J. Random Lurker. SHE INSPIRES ME. WHEEE.   
  
  
---  
  
"**_Time is never time at all...  
...you can never ever leave,  
without leaving a piece of youth.  
And our lives are forever changed.  
We will never be the same.  
The more you change the less you feel._"**  
  
Working with the lips, work them, work them, work them, work them, work. work. work. work.   
  
Mmmmmmm.  
  
He reaches under my shirt. Don't know what to think, don't care. No one ever liked me in high school. I was the loser. I was the lame one. While guys were bragging on who they laid last night I was too busy chasing ZIM around or reading on the paranormal or just sitting around procrastinating cheap homework my teacher gave me. It's not like it wasn't hard, just _time-consuming. _We had to copy all the dictionary once.  
  
So insane.  
  
Life is insane.  
  
Sex makes life better.  
  
Mmm, sex.  
  
Wait, what was that?! I don't know. I've always wondered what sex was like. I never was much for hardcore porn or the like, I was much for my own fantasies. And even though I dreamed of girls, sometimes ZIM would come popping into my mind. ZIM kissing me, ZIM touching me, ZIM holding me, ZIM doing---  
  
He enters his tongue into my mouth. Awh, awh, awh! That feels good! Can't win this battle field, ZIM. This is my mouth. MY MOUTH. I OWN my mouth.  
  
Oh god, is that me moaning? Or is that him moaning? Or are we both moaning together in unison and it sounds like ONE big moan?!  
  
I hope the other people on the campus don't hear us.  
  
Who cares.  
  
Really.  
  
I don't.  
  
...Ok so maybe I do, but right now I don't know it doesn't seem to matter.  
  
Mmm... what was I thinking? Oh yeh. So ZIM kept popping up in my mind from time to time to time to time. It's a one-person environment effect. Like friend/enemy/youretheonlypersontheresoyouknowwhatImgonnahavesickdelusionalfantasiesaboutyou. And also then the fact I started to masturbate to them. Awwh, awh, bad! I read that what you masturbate to greatly effects you.  
  
So maybe that's why ZIM's unzipping my pants right now.  
  
"**_Believe in me, believe in me, believe._**"  
  
And the mood suddenly changed. I was burning in anticipation. ZIM had gotten my pants off, but now he started kissing me softly, sweetly, like I was his and only his.  
  
What the hell just happened? Did the earth just SHIFT while I wasn't looking and ZIM became sincere and this whole thing became sincere and everything became sincere and all so oh so oh so oh sincere and sweet and sincere?!  
  
...Woah, big run on sentence there Dib.  
  
.... And it made no sense.  
  
I mumble, "Go on, ZIM... plleeassee..." my voice is pleading. He's never heard me _beg _like this. I don't know what I was begging for. Oh yeh SEEEEXX. XXX. The big shabang! My virginity!* THE ULTIMATE COMING TOGETHER OF TWO. Getting laid! Having some fun! Something! Whatever! Just please do it before I become rational again and get up.  
  
I think ZIM knows what I want. I don't know how. I don't really CARE. I don't want to know why ZIM is all of a sudden acting sincere, I just DON'T. So let's get this over with!  
  
" **_That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
We're not the same, we're different tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight_**. "  
  
I take off my shirt slowly as he lowers his eyes to my boxers. My erection rose a long time ago. He seems to find a fact there's something buldging against my boxers quite interesting. I finish taking off my shirt, near completely naked except for those GOD DAMNED BOXERS.  
  
DAMN THOSE BOXERS.  
  
They're white and got a tag on them and that's about it I don't carreee I want them OFF.  
  
His puts his hand over the crotch of my boxers. I arch my back and cry out. Settling down, I make a low moan.   
  
ZIM YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE OFF THE BOXERS FIIIRRRSST.   
  
"**_And you know you're never sure  
But your sure you could be right  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade in your city by the lake  
The place where you were born..._** "  
  
He finds my re-action of him just putting his hand on my crotch quite interesting, also. He slowly begins to take my boxers off.  
  
GOOD GOD HE FINALLY gets the SWING OF IT.  
  
Irkens don't have reproductive organs. He doesn't understand this. They're all born in tubes. He doesn't get this.   
  
I wonder why he hasn't said anything at all yet. ARRRHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH. SAY SOMETHING, it's bugging me. Maybe if I say something it'll get his attention.  
  
AH! I got it!   
  
"Taste me, I'm delicious." I say as he finally takes my boxers off, eyeing my erection. I say I'm of pretty good size. The greatest thing ever is ZIM doesn't know about all that human penis-size crap. He could care less.  
  
And he finally SPEAKS!  
  
"Let's just hope this time you don't taste like bologna." and with that he dives down, taking me into his mouth. I practically SCREAM. OH MY GOD. THIS FEELS SO GOOD.  
  
**_"_****_Believe, believe in me, believe  
In the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight_**."  
  
SO SUDDEN. SO RUSHING. Forget all that SLOW MUSHY LOVEY CRAP LET'S JUST GET IT ON!  
  
Ooooh oooh YES.  
  
Tongue all over. His TONGUE is all over. Licking, sucking. Treating it like a LICK-A-STICK* or SOMETHING.  
  
TONGUETONGUETONGUETONGUETONGUEEEEEEE. UPDOWNALLAROUND. OVEROUTIN. SOMANYPHRASESINMYHEAD.  
  
I'm nearly CRYING. Moaning, screaming, YELLING. CRYING. NOWIMCRYING. Feels so good. IT CAN'T END NOW. His tongue, he's sucking harder now. Pumping faster. He's getting the hang of this. This is better THEN anything I've EVER experienced.  
  
AND BY DAMN I MEAN THAT.  
  
IKNOWHESSOEVILBUTHESSODELICIOUS.  
  
"**_We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight..._**"  
  
BUILDING UP. BUILDINGBUILDINGBUILDING. WarmerwarmerwarmerwarmerwarmerHOTHOTHOTHOT.   
  
He twists his tongue around.  
  
DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAAAAIIIN.  
  
OH! And he does it again!  
  
CAN'T HOLD OFF. MUCH. LONGER. BUT I NEED TO. But I don't want to! WANT TO WANT TO COME WANT TOOOOOO.   
  
I'm thrashing back and forwards against the rickety college dorm bed. He raises a non-existent eyebrow at me, but somehow keeping his pace!  
  
AUGHWHOCARESWHATTHEFUCKHESDOING.  
  
Can't think. Can't-I-....  
  
I start to spasm all over. I thrash harder then ever before ever ever EVER before and scream as I find something to desperate grope onto. BUT ALL I CAN FIND IS THE BED SIDE AND IT'S NOT ENOUGH.   
  
I'm MOANING I'MCRYINGIMSOBBINGIMSCREAMINGIMYELLINGIMGROANING.SOGOOD.  
  
I spasm and spasm and spasm and feel my seed LEAVE MYSELF and flow into his WARM mouth. AND HE FEELS IT TOO. AND HE SWALLOWS.   
  
Oh I feel LOVED.  
  
I spasm a bit more as I feel the last of me leave. He tries to suck on it on a bit more, and I twitch a bit all over from aftershock and his mouth still on THERE.  
  
"**_Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight..._**"  
  
Everything's going so fast. It's over but my heart is ticking like ...SOMETHING I can't really think. FORGET THIS. I breathe. I breathe in, I breathe out. Trying to regain some RHYTHM there's no RHYTHM MY HEART IS SKIPPING BEATS.  
  
He takes his mouth off my erection. I make a low moan one last time.  
  
"Inferior meats of evil..." he says in his oh-so-ZIM-ish-tone.  
  
He slides up on top of me. I'm so exhausted. I want to sleep. But a part of me doesn't want to. I feel my body gain back control from my orgasm. STUPID CONTROLLING ORGASM. SO EGOTISTICAL AND CONTROLLING.  
  
JUST LIKE ZIM.  
  
ZIM ... Orgasm. CONNECTION! BINGO!  
  
He kisses me.  
  
I have a feeling this isn't the end of tonight...


End file.
